Nuestro amor
by Apailana
Summary: Serie de shots. Memorias de Miyagi sobre su relación con Shinobu, influenciados por su autor favorito Matsuo Bashō. El amor no es ideal, ni eterno, ni tierno. El amor es efímero. El tiempo es el mayor peligro que una pareja enfrenta.


La historia y personajes de Junjō Romantica no me pertenecen.

* * *

**~NUESTRO AMOR~**

**Primavera: Enamoramiento.**

_"¿Por el rostro de las flores_

_será intimidada_

_la luna tenue?" *_

Traté de alejarlo, traté de intimidarlo. Quise negar mis propios sentimientos, alejarme y en últimas instancias resistir.

Cuando te conocí, mi hermoso terrorista, nunca pensé que las consecuencias de nuestros actos —o el destino, como tú lo llamas— nos unirían de una manera irrevocable.

Poco a poco comenzaste a alarmarme. Me decías que me querías, que me deseabas, que era el destino lo que nos había unido. Eras y sigues siendo un mocoso ingenuo que no sabes de la vida. Al notar tus sentimientos hacia mí, supe que debía alejarme, debía cortar ese problema. Yo no creía en tu amor, para mí tú solo eras un mocoso caprichoso que quería burlarse, fue por eso que decidí lastimarte para así alejarte. Pero no funcionó… eres un terrorista, y me venciste. _Ante este terrorista admito la derrota._

Con tu cariño, tú inocencia y tu acoso me enamoraste. Ante ti admití mi derrota. Tú, como una pequeña flor lograste intimidarme y sin saberlo juntos creamos la más bella de las historias.

Me enamoré de ti al igual que tú te enamoraste de mí. Nos enamoramos sin ninguna razón, sin ni siquiera desearlo. Así es el amor.

_"Un leve instante_

_se retasa sobre las flores_

_el claro de luna." *_

Pronto comenzamos a relacionarnos de un modo más íntimo, le conté la verdad sobre sensei al mismo tiempo que me entregué por completo a Shinobu. Y él también se entregó a mí…

—¿Estaremos juntos por siempre? —me preguntó Shinobu un día, cuando ya llevábamos varios meses juntos.

Yo sonreí—¿Tú quieres?

El rostro del rubio enrojeció haciéndolo ver aún más adorable. Pude ver como bajaba su mirada nervioso, sólo sonrió alejándose de mí. Tomé a Shinobu por el brazo, obligándolo a mirarme y repitiéndole la misma pregunta que yo seguía sin contestar— ¿tú quieres que estemos juntos por siempre? —en mi tono se ocultaba la ironía.

—S-si…—respondió mi niño después de varios segundos y pude notar la vergüenza en su rostro.

—Entonces así será. Para siempre. —dije sin siquiera pensarlo.

Al instante, los ojos de Shinobu se iluminaron. El niño estaba feliz, realmente feliz.

Porque Shinobu era puro, inocente y hasta cierto punto ingenuo. El profesor de literatura era su primer amor y los primeros amores siempre son tormentosos.

Yo lo sabía, y lo sabía muy bien… por eso le dije a Shinobu que estaríamos siempre juntos, cuando en realidad ni yo mismo sabía lo que pasaría. Quise proteger a Shinobu y quizá sin saberlo terminaría lastimándolo.

Nada importaba, sólo nosotros dos. Yo no creo en las personas, ni en la vida, ni en dios, ni mucho menos en el amor. Sólo creo en mí, en mí y en Shinobu. Y esa es mi realidad.

* * *

_"El crisantemo blanco_

_el ojo no encuentra_

_la menor impureza." *_

Los primeros meses de esa preciosa relación ente un profesor de literatura y un adolescente fueron realmente bonitos. Miyagi conocía a Shinobu y su carácter explosivo por lo que sólo reía y hacía burla de los caprichos y berrinches de su terrorista.

Lo amaba, lo amaba más que a nada en el mundo. Y fue cuando se dio cuenta de algo… nadie en el mundo iba a amar a Shinobu con mayor intensidad que él mismo… pero del mismo modo, él no iba poder amar a nadie con mayor intensidad que a Shinobu.

Esos primeros meses fueron ideales. Ambos se amaban más que a nada y veían en si mismos a personas hermosas. Para Miyagi, Shinobu era un niño hermoso, puro y deseable. Era su amor.

Y para Shinobu, Miyagi era simplemente su vida, su todo. Su alma.

Se amaron con más intensidad que ningunos otros hombres en la Tierra.

—Es el comienzo de una vida juntos —decía Shinobu con frecuencia, porque al principio le costó aceptarlo, pero poco a poco sus temores e inseguridades se fueron borrando para dar paso a la seguridad de estar toda su vida con el hombre que amaba, y eso, eso era la felicidad para el niño.

Ese fue su estado de gracia. Cuando creyeron tocar el cielo con solo estirar sus manos.

Y ese también, fue sólo el comienzo…

* * *

*Matsuo Bashō, autor favorito de Miyagi.

* * *

03 / 11 / 2013

Este es un fanfic extraño, diferente a todos los anteriores sobre esta pareja que he escrito. No tendrá drama, ni AU, ni angst... es más sobre la vida cotidiana y pensamientos sobre Miyagi hacia su niño.

Después de haberme enamorado, comprendí que no es ideal, ni eterno, ni precioso como en las historias... Es duro, efímero y temporal. El tiempo es el mayor enemigo y eso quiero plantear en esta pequeña serie de drabbles.

**_Apailana*_**


End file.
